


LITTLE  LOST  LOKI

by Elfrienda



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfrienda/pseuds/Elfrienda





	LITTLE  LOST  LOKI

LITTLE LOST LOKI  
by Elfrienda  
~~~~~~~~  
Young Loki, becoming lost in his dual mind,  
was heading into the horrors of his birthright of frosted eternal night.  
~~~~~~~~  
Within the confusions in his young brain  
were sudden feelings of a loneliness,  
a truth becoming newly realized that he could not explain.  
~~~~~~~~  
His dark hair, paleness of skin, slightness of build  
so unlike that of his parents and beloved brother, Thor,  
whom he did so adore worried him.  
~~~~~~~~  
In his room’s darkness … the room of a Prince,  
alone, he closed the door  
and cried.  
~~~~~~~~  
And then his mother, Frigga and his brother, Thor  
knocked oh so gently on his door.  
~~~~~~~~  
Loki stood, wiped his eyes, and ran to open the door,  
at first sight of them he smiled again,  
and was alone no more,  
for his mother and brother were there, both smiling at him.  
~~~~~~~~  
Loki smiled back into their golden light  
and all at once the odd confusions in his mind took flight  
and all seemed right.  
~~~~~~~~  
He embraced, and was in turn embraced, by them  
and Loki cried no more … no more that night.  
~~~~~~~~  
Thor had glimpsed a tear in his brother’s eye  
and determined to stay with him that night  
and hold him tight.  
~~~~~~~~  
They talked and laughed and Frigga taught Loki a new magic trick!  
Thor stared and smiled in awe and wonder at his clever brother,  
for he had not Loki’s talent for mind games and playful mischief.  
~~~~~~~~  
Loki, now feeling equal and understood and loved  
was at least … for now … for now … Home and at peace,  
and his fears put to rest.  
~~~~~~~~ 

________  
\- end -


End file.
